Dimension Jump
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Meet Theodosia! She is a Jumper, want to know what a Jumper is and what adventures Theo goes on? Them come and read this story!
1. Chapter 1

''- thoughts

\- Language that's not English

 **Theodosia's POV**

I walks towards Fairy Tail as I try to memorize my schedule. I sigh as I open the front door. I duck as a chair comes flying at me as I weave through the chaos of my Guildmates. I sit at the bar and I put my schedule in my pocket.

 **"Good morning Theo! What would you like,"** Mira ask me as she smiles.

 **"Orange juice and some pancakes please,"** I ask her.

 **"Sure thing!"**

Mira walks off to take care of my food. I take out my sketch book and I start to draw. I hum a song as the blank page soon starts to become something. I smile as I feel someone sit next to me. I stop drawing and I look over to see Levy.

 **"Hey Theo! What are you drawing,"** Levy ask me as she peers at my drawing.

 **"It's just something that I'm drawing in the** **moment,"** I tell my friend.

 **"That's so** **cool,"** Levy says as Mira walks over and place my food in front of me.

 **"Thanks** **Mira,"** I say as I turn my attention back to Levy. **"It's nothing special."**

 **"Of course it is special Theo! Every drawing have a special meaning even if you don't know what it is,"** Levy insist as she smiles at me.

 **"Hmmm...I never thought of that. Thanks!"**

 **"No problem!"**

I smile and I continue to eat my delicious food.

 **"So, school is starting up soon, right?"**

 **"Yeah. I'm not sure how I should** **reach,"** I tell Mira as I answer her question.

 **"Don't worry Theo. We all know you will find your place. How are Kyle and Sky?"**

 **"They are** **alright,"** I tell Mira as I finish my food. **"They want to come and visit soon. They have been busy over the summer so that's why they weren't able to visit."**

 **"Ok! Just tell us in advance when they plan on coming to visit us so that we can plan a party for them,"** Mira says as she takes my empty plate.

 **"Don't worry! I will,"** I say as she leaves to put the dirty plates into the kitchen.

I turn around in my seat to watch the Guildhall bustle with life. I smile softly as everyone laughs and gets along with one another.

 **"Do you know when Team Natsu going to come back from their current job,"** I ask Levy.

 **"Probably tomorrow. That reminds me, I need to go on a job. I'll see you around Theo,"** Levy says as she gets up and walks towards the request board.

 **"Speaking of jobs, I saw this one and thought it would be perfect for our Dimension Traveling freind,"** Mira says as she walks over to me and hands me the job request. **"It's pretty simple and I know it won't take you too long to complete it."**

 **"Ok. Let's see what the job is,"** I say as I take the request from Mira's hand.

I read the request through and I think about is. The request is asking for someone to watch a their kids from some time sot that they can get some alone time.

 **"Well, it does sound like a perfect job for me. And it is in Magnolia too. I'll do it,"** I tell Mira as I smile.

 **"Perfect! Well, you should go and get it done. Then you can come back and tell us all about your first job request,"** Mira tells me.

 **"Yup! I'll see you in a bit Mira,"** I say as I put my sketch book into my bag.

I wave goodbye with the job request in my hand as I leave the Guildhall. I look at the request to see where I have to go. I then start to walk towards the house. I smile and wave at some the of residents of Magnolia as I continue on my way. I soon reach the house. Its a simple two story house, a bit away from the heart of the town. I can hear the giggling on children coming from the backyard. I walk up to the light oak door and I knock on the door. The giggling stops and I can hear footsteps approach the door. The door opens up and a woman in a pale blue dress is standing there.

 **"Hello! My name is Theodosia and I'm part of Fairy Tail,"** I tell her.

 **"It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you accepted my job request,"** she says as she opens the door all they way.

 **"Yes Ma'am,"** I tell her.

 **"Good. You will be watching over my twin children. Sam and Alex,"** the woman says as she leads me to the backyard.

I look at the two children to see them playing. They stop when they notice their mother with me.

 **"Boys. This is Theodosia. She is part of Fairy Tail and she is going to watch over you while I'm out with my friends,"** she tells them.

 **"Hello. It's nice to meet you guys,"** I say as I walk over to them.

 **"Make sure they behave. I'll be back later on,"** their mother says as she grabs her things and leave us alone.

I look at the boys as they seem to have a conversation between themselves. They turn towards me and I wait for them to speak, knowing that they will.

 **"What's it like being in Fairy Tail?!"**

 **"Are you dating anyone?!"**

 **"Is Natsu actually a Dragon-Slayer?!"**

 **"Is Mira pretty?!"**

 **"How many jobs have you gone on?!"**

 **"What's your magic?!"**

I giggle as the twins bombard me with questions. I crouch down and place a hand on their shoulder.

 **"Alright alright. Calm down. I'll answer all of your questions. But one at a time,"** I say as I smile at them.

Their eyes light up as they look at each other.

 **"Can we go to the Guildhall,"** they ask at the same time.

 **"Why not?! We can spend some time there then come back here and play,"** I tell them.

 **"YES!!!!!!"**


	2. Chapter 2

'_'- thoughts

 **"_"** \- Language that's not English

 **Theodosia's POV**

I walk the twins to Fairy Tail as they continue to ask me questions.

 **"That's so cool!"**

 **"Yup. Though the only down side about being a Jumper is that I fall from the sky sometimes when I Dimension Travel,"** I tell the twins.

 **"But your friends will always save you!"**

 **"Yup. Which is why Friendship is very important,"** I tell them.

Sam and Alex smile as we reach Fairy Tail.

 **"Just watch out for flying stuff. And stay near the bar with Mira. She is the best cook at Fairy Tail,"** I tell them.

 **"But you never cooked so your cooking might be better than Mira's,"** Sam says as we stand in front of the door.

 **"Yeah. Though I'm probably never going to cook,"** I say as I open up the door to see everything peaceful. **"Welp. At least everything is peaceful for right now."**

I walk over to Mira with Alex and Sam behind me.

 **"Hey Mira. Sam and Alex wanted to see Fairy Tail so I brought them over,"** I tell her as I sit down.

 **"That's cool. It's nice to meet the two on you. You guys got the best member to watch over you,"** Mira tells them as they sit on either side of me.

 **"Really?! It's it because Theo is one of the few people who can Dimension Travel,"** Alex ask as he looks at Mira with his curious eyes.

 **"Yes, plus she is a determined girl,"** Mira says as she smiles at the twins.

 **"Awesome! What is your favorite part about Fairy Tail? Can we join the Guild when we grow up? Are you dating anyone,"** they blurt out as they bombard Mirajane with questions.

Mira smiles and answer their questions and I smile softly. I chill at the bar while the twins ask the members of Fairy Tail questions about their magic and how to learn the. By the time we leave to return them to their mother, they have a couple of members willing to teach them their magic. Now all the twins have to do is choose one. They talk excitedly next to me as we walk towards their house.

 **"I'm probably going to choose Gray's magic to learn,"** Sam says as he looks at Alex.

 **"Really? Well I'm going to learn Juvia's magic! Then we can be able to help each other,"** Alex says.

 **"That's a great idea. Being able to support your fellow Guildmates is an important part of being in a Guild,"** I say as we reach their house.

 **"There you guys are. Did you have fun with Theodosia,"** the twins mother ask as they nod and smile at her. **"You can tell me all of your adventures later. Here is the reward for watching over my children."**

 **"Thank you. If you ever need someone to watch them again. I will be happy to do that again. I had a fun day with them,"** I tell her as I smile.

 **"I was hoping you would say that. Considered that they love you, You will always be the first person I will call to watch over them,"** she says as I thank her.

I say my farewell to the twins and I head to my home. I sigh as I open the front door to hear my parents arguing about what I'm going to major in. I sneak pass my parents and I head to my room. I take a shower and I put my hair up into a bun. I hum a song as I get ready for bed.

"Welp. First day of school tomorrow," I mutter as I climb into bed. "Let's see what is going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

'_'- thoughts

 **"_"** \- Language that's not English

 **Theodosia's POV**

I wake up as my alarm goes off. I silence it and I get up. I get dress and I walk towards the kitchen to get food before my first day of school. Once I have eaten, I head out to get on the bus to head to school.

"I got a feeling today is going to be boring," I mutter as I climb into the bus.

I sit down in my first period class on the first day of school. Sitting in the very back, I memorize the faces of my fellow classmates as they enter the classroom. The nerds shuffle in nervously. They dart their heads around the room, then hurry off to a corner of the room. I roll my eyes as the popular group enters. Bree, their leader, flips her long "golden" hair out of her makeup caked face. The warning bell rings throughout the halls. The scurrying of feet running to their proper place echos through the silent room. The bell rings for class to start, and our teacher come waltzing into, no literally, she waltz into the room.

"Good morning class," our teacher says as a bright sunny smile appears on her face. "Isn't it wonderful to be back at school?"

Everyone looks at each other, then back at the teacher. Silence falls upon my English classroom. A stray cough appears and everyone looks towards the person who coughed. He looks around, then he starts to slowly shrink into his chair.

"Anyways, welcome to English! I'm your teacher, Ms. Mouri. When I call your name, please say here," she says as she jumps right into attendance.

After she finished roll call, Ms. Mouri passes out sheets of paper to the different rows. She explains quickly what we will be learning in this, and I quote, "wonderful, magical English year". Ms. Mouri then smiles at us from the front of the class.

"Now then, would anyone like to tell us what they did this summer? How about you Robert. Did anything interesting," Ms. Mouri says as a male head in the front shot up.

"Well I um….I," Robert starts as he stutters to find the correct wording. "I uh..I went sky diving?"

"Interesting. Anything else," Ms. Mouri ask him as he shakes his head 'no'. "Alright. What about you Theodosia. What did you do," she says as everyone looks at me.

Bree rolls her eyes and ignores my existence in the class. I look up at my teacher. Her eyes are full of curiosity and hope.

"Well….I did visit some friends of mine," I say as I think back when I went to visit Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail. "I also make new friends too," I tell her as an image of Goliath and the rest of the clan flash in my eyes.

"Yeah right. And I'm guessing your 'friends' are from a different dimension," Bree says and I can feel her roll her clear blue eyes at me.

"Then I guess you want to tell everyone what you did Brianna," our teacher says as she stalks towards her desk.

"I'm just saying, if Ms. Willow can go to different dimensions, then why can't we? Besides, the multiverse doesn't exist."

"Dimension traveling and the Multiverse are two different things. The Multiverse is the same earth with different outcomes. Dimensions are different earths. Our Dimension isn't the same as a different one," I explain to the egocentric Bree.

"Whatever,' Bree says.

"Ok. Theodosia stay after so we can chat. Now class, we are going to talk about the summer reading book," Ms. Mouri says and everyone groans.

Some bang their head onto their desk, while others are thinking about fate being cruel. I giggle and grab my reading book. I got the feeling that this class is going to be awesome.


End file.
